wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
We Like To Say Hello (episode)
We Like To Say Hello is an episode of Series 5. Plot Greg and Jeff say, "Hello, here we go; it's the Wiggles Show!" Jeff says, "Ni Hao". Greg says, "Hola" Anthony says, "Shalom". Murray says that however you say it, it all means hello. *Song #1: We Like to Say Hello Anthony invites everyone to see what Captain Feathersword is up to with the storm a'brewing. Sailing Around the World - Captain, Lucia, Benny, Caterina, Alfonso, and Elefterios are on deck. The captain says there it looks like there's a storm a brewing. Fortunately they have their raincoats on. They head inside and join the other pirates. Captain says how the best thing to wait out a storm is to sing pirate songs and asks for requests. Caterina suggests a song about the wind, and they all sing Wind Blows to the theme that is usually used for the Greek dancing. Captain wants the guys to pick a song, and Cool Clarky suggests one about the rain, and they sing Rain Falls on the Sails, It Doesn't Worry Whales. Dapper Dave suggests it's the Captain's turn to sing. Captain is about to sing when the thunder crashes outside and the boat rocks, which inspires Captain to do his next song. *Song #2: Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea Greg does his Wiggle dance where he swings his legs back and forth, then Murray dances the diamond steps. Wags laughs. *Song #3: Ponies Anthony does a rim shot. The other Wiggles each appear from a door and laugh. *Song #4: Henry's Dance Jeff plays the accordion. *Song #5: Do The Owl Greg says come join in the fun with the Mandarin Wiggles. *Song #6: Five Little Ducks – Mandarin Wiggles (Wiggly Animation) After mentioned that none of the five little ducks returned, Arthur and Danny have a 11-second argument that Father/Mother Duck went off to find them. Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet Anthony introduces the letter k which is for Kangaroo. Benny Bandicoot demonstrates a Kangaroo dance. His hat falls off! Murray introduces a lullaby. *Song #7: Georgia's Song Jeff talks about possums; they love to sleep all day but they come out at night time when it's cooler. They eat leaves and fruit, They've got a long tail and claws to help them climb! Greg invites everyone to a Wiggly concert. *Song #8: The Monkey Dance – Wiggly Concert *Song #9: Walking On The Moon - (NASA) Murray appears and says, "We hope you all enjoyed the show. Now it's time for us to go!" Trivia *This premiered in America on Playhouse Disney on September 24, 2007. Gallery File:FruityFun-Prologue.jpg WeLiketoSayHello-TVPrologue.png|Jeff saying hello in Mandarin WeLiketoSayHello-TVPrologue2.png|Greg saying hello in Spanish WeLiketoSayHello-TVPrologue3.png|Anthony saying hello in Hebrew WeLiketoSayHello-TVPrologue4.png|Murray introducing "We Like to Say Hello" File:WeLikeToSayHello-2006.jpg|We Like To Say Hello File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)2.jpg File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)3.jpg|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)4.jpg|Officer Beeples File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)5.png|Wags in Extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)6.png|Dorothy in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)7.png|Captain Feathersword in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)8.png|Henry in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)9.jpg|Greg, Jeff, and Murray File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)10.png File:BigRedCar(2006)29.png|The Wiggly Friends in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)11.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)12.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)13.png|Greg beeping the horn File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)14.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)15.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)16.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)17.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)18.png|Greg and Jeff File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)19.png|Murray and Anthony File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)20.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)21.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)22.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)23.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)24.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)25.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)25.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)26.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)27.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)28.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)29.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)30.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)31.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)32.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)33.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)34.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)35.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)36.png AnthonyinWeLiketoSayHello(episode).png|Anthony in his life-jacket WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld.png|Captain and his crew in their raincoats WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld2.png|The crew wearing raincoats WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld3.png|Captain Feathersword WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld4.png|Jay and Stuart WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld5.png|"Ay-yi, Captain." WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld6.png|"Down below we go." WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld7.png|The crew going down the deck WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld8.png|Captain going down the deck WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld9.png|The crew entering the deck WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld10.png|The crew taking off their raincoats WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld11.png|Captain and his crew inside the deck WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld12.png|Captain in the deck WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld13.png|Captain suggests to sing a song. WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld14.png|"Anybody with a song to sing?" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld15.png|Caterina suggesting to sing a song about the wind WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld16.png|"You can sing, too." WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld17.png|"Argh!" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld18.png|"Wind, Rain and the Sea" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld19.png|Captain dancing WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld20.png|Benny, Clarky, Aido, Dave and Lyn WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld21.png|"Wind blows, wind blows" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld22.png|"Blow wind blows" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld23.png|"Wind blows, wind blows" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld24.png|"Blow wind blows" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld25.png|"Wind blows, wind blows" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld26.png|"Blow wind blows" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld27.png|"Wind blows, wind blows" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld28.png|"Blow wind blows" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld29.png|Captain and his crew dancing WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld30.png|Alfonso, Caterina, Elefterious, George and Lucia WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld31.png|"Wind blows, wind blows" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld32.png|"Blow wind blows" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld33.png|"Wind blows, wind blows" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld34.png|"Blow wind blows" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld35.png|"Wind blows, wind blows" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld36.png|"Blow wind blows" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld37.png|"Wind blows, wind blows" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld38.png|"Blow wind blows" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld39.png|"Wow, me hearties." WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld40.png|"That was fantastic." WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld41.png|Alfosno, Caterina, Elefterious, George and Lucia WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld42.png|"What about another song?" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld43.png|"Alfonso and Elefterious," WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld44.png|"how about some music?" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld45.png|"And George, Dave, Clarky, Benny and Aido" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld46.png|"why don't you sing a song for us" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld47.png|"Well, the rain is falling" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld48.png|"so how about a song about the pitter, the the patter?" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld49.png|"Uh-huh." WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld50.png|"Ho-ho, that sounds cool. Please do it." WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld51.png|"Uh-huh." WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld52.png|"Uh-huh." WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld53.png|Captain dancing WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld54.png|"Rain falls on the deck" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld55.png|"Rain falls on the sails" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld56.png|"Rain falls on my head" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld57.png|"It doesn't worry whales" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld58.png|The crew snapping their fingers WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld59.png|Captain snapping his fingers WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld60.png|The crew snapping their fingers WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld61.png|Captain and his crew snapping their fingers WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld62.png|"Rain falls on the deck" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld63.png|"Rain falls on the sails" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld64.png|"Rain falls on my head" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld65.png|"It doesn't worry whales" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld66.png|The music ends. WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld67.png|"Wow, that was great, me hearties." WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld68.png|Aido and Dave WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld69.png|"Well, if you want me to sing a song," WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld70.png|"I guess I'll have to..." WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld71.png|"WHOA!" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld72.png|"Well, me hearties, this friendly pirate ship's really rocking now." WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld73.png|"Rocking!" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld74.png|"This pirate ship's really rocking. Urgh." WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld75.png|"The friendly pirate ship" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld76.png|"Is rocking on the sea" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld77.png|"Rocking on the sea" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld78.png|Lyn WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld79.png|"Rocking on the sea" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld80.png|"The friendly pirate ship is rocking on the sea" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld81.png|"We're all getting tossed about" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld82.png|"Who-o-o-oa!" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld83.png|"When the storm calms down" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld84.png|"We'll sail the sea again" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld85.png|"Sail the sea again" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld86.png|"The sea will be our friend" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld87.png|"When the storm calms down" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld88.png|"We'll sail the sea again" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld89.png|"We won't get tossed about" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld90.png|Captain and his crew dancing WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld91.png|"The friendly pirate ship" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld92.png|"Is rocking on the sea" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld93.png|"Rocking on the sea" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld94.png|"Rocking on the sea" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld95.png|"The friendly pirate ship" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld96.png|"Is rocking on the sea" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld97.png|"We're all getting tossed about" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld98.png|Captain and his crew dancing WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld99.png|Captain and his crew dancing WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld100.png|"Ho-ho, this is the best pirate ship rocking we've ever done." WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld101.png|"Argh!" WeLiketoSayHello-SailingAroundtheWorld102.png|Captain and his crew MurrayLaughing.png|Murray laughing JeffLaughing.png|Jeff laughing JeffPlayingAccordioninTVSeries5.png|Jeff playing accordion File:DoTheOwl(2006)1.png|Greg and Jeff File:DoTheOwl(2006)2.png|Murray, Greg, and Jeff File:DoTheOwl(2006)3.png|An owl File:DoTheOwl(2006)4.png|Ryan, Greg, Anthony, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)5.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:DoTheOwl(2006)6.png|Anthony, Greg, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)7.png|Lucy File:DoTheOwl(2006)8.png|Ryan, Anthony, Murray, and Lucy File:DoTheOwl(2006)9.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:DoTheOwl(2006)10.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)11.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)12.png|Do The Owl File:DoTheOwl(2006)13.png|Ryan, Greg, Anthony, Jeff, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)14.png|Ryan File:DoTheOwl(2006)15.png|Ryan, Anthony, and Murray File:DoTheOwl(2006)16.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)17.png|Murray and Greg File:DoTheOwl(2006)18.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)19.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)20.png|Anthony and Greg File:DoTheOwl(2006)21.png|Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:DoTheOwl(2006)22.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:DoTheOwl(2006)23.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)24.png|The Wiggles, Ryan, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)25.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)26.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)27.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)28.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)29.png|Jeff playing the Yamaha YC-10 ("Red Starry Keyboard") File:DoTheOwl(2006)30.png|Greg playing the drums File:DoTheOwl(2006)31.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)32.png|Murray and Anthony File:DoTheOwl(2006)33.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)34.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)35.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)36.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)37.png|Anthony, Greg, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)38.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)39.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)40.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)41.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)42.png|Ryan, Anthony, Lucy, Brett, and Murray File:DoTheOwl(2006)43.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)44.png|Ryan, Anthony, and Greg File:DoTheOwl(2006)45.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)46.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)47.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)48.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)49.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)50.png GreginTheMandarinWigglesPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing The Mandarin Wiggles TheOtherMandarinWigglesinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Other Mandarin Wiggles FiveLittleDucks-Mandarin.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" - Mandarin Version SamuelandArthurinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Samuel and Arthur playing Maton acoustic guitars TheFiveLittleDucks.jpg|The five little ducks MotherDuck.jpg|Mother Duck ArthurinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Arthur DannyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Danny AnimatedArthurSingingFiveLittleDucks.jpg|Arthur singing TheFiveLittleDucksandMotherDuck.jpg|The Five Little Ducks and Mother Duck Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterK.png|Anthony introducing the letter "K" Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterK2.png|Benny Bandicoot Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterK3.png|Ben doing a kangaroo dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterK4.png|Dorothy doing a kangaroo dance Promo Pictures Windy,RainyandStormyDay-PromoPicture.jpg|Lucy Windy,RainyandStormyDay-PromoPicture2.jpg|Elefterios Windy,RainyandStormyDay-PromoPicture3.jpg|Alfonso Windy,RainyandStormyDay-PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam and Lyn Windy,RainyandStormyDay-PromoPicture5.jpg|Benny Bandicoot Windy,RainyandStormyDay-PromoPicture6.jpg|Alfonso, Captain & Elefterios OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-PromoPicture.jpg|"Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" Windy,RainyandStormyDay-PromoPicture7.jpg|Another promo picture of "Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea" Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes